


Trouble in Paradise

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Tid Bits of A Happy Relationship [4]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Memories, Past Attempted Suicide, Romance, Self-Harm (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Truth

¡Breaking Benjamin!

"I did nothing with Coby! How could you think that for one minute that I cheated on you, we're married!" Quinn snapped back at him.

"I saw everything! You were flirting for christ's sake, right in front of my fucking face!" Ben bit back at the teen before him. "Seriously, you were eye-fucking the shit outta him!" He continued. Adam came up behind Ben & rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben, calm down. She didn't do anything, you KNOW that for a fact. Look at her," Adam said quietly, his blue eyes flickering to Quinn. She stood there, eyes locked on Ben, she was visibly trembling. Jacoby walked up besides her.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Jacoby apologized, he knew it was necessary regardless he didn't do anything. He'd been there for her those four years Ben left, nothing happened between them, they just liked showing each other affection. It was harmless, everyone knew that except Ben apparently.

"Coby it's not you're fault, Ben... he just doesn't understand-" she began but was interrupted.

"Doesn't understand what?" Ben asked rudely. Quinn looked at him, eyes red & glossy with unshed tears, her teeth clenched.

"You don't understand! Jacoby was there for me when you're asshole self left me to rot- to die in you're shadow as the 'girl who WAS Ben Burnley's girlfriend.' I was put in a mentally institute because of you! I was emotionally unstable! Jacoby was there for me in those dark times, he visited me, as did Adam! So shut the fuck up!" Quinn growled, she jerked out of Jacoby's grasp & left. "If you know what's good for you Burnley, you won't come looking for me." Quinn said over her shoulder, fumbling with something before setting it down on the table next to the front door.

"Ben, don't." Adam said, Ben halted & stared at the piece of jewelry on the table.

"I lost my wife..." Ben murmured.


	2. Comtemplating Suicide

¡Breaking Benjamin!

Quinn sat there on the park bench, hands clasped on her lap as she stared into oblivion remembering her time in the mental institute. Her mind fading back into those times...

~~~

Quinn sat there in her bed, alone & everything but happy. Besides being emotionally unstable, she was also physically unstable. Ever since the departure of her sane side, Ben, she had to take anti-depressants. Quinn's ADHD was never a factor until her depression medication came into play, her hyperness made her body burn through the pills' effect faster. Meaning in the morning she was as happy as someone in her place could be, & the rest of the day was her keeping the charade up long enough to get her to her room. Quinn looked at her clock, it signaling her 'help time'.

***

She took her seat in her usual spot waiting for her therapist to walk into the room. Quinn didn't like the staff, they treated her & the other residence of this hell hole like children. Waiting on them hand & foot, it was a life for some- Quinn included- but not by them. She wanted Ben to be there for her. Quinn whimpered at the painful thought that was also her reality- 'Ben doesn't care about me, he never did,' she thought sourly. Her depression setting in seeing as her hyperness burned through the medication much too soon. It usually lasted until after help time, the time she needed it most.

"Quinn, you've been quiet today. What are you thinking about?" The therapist asked, his name Walter. Quinn looked up from the floor, hands clasped in front of her as she rested her elbows on her knees. She smiled crookedly at him, brown eyes darkened with hate & a deadly sadness.

"The one who put me here..." she murmured. Walter nodded, jotting it down.

"And who are they? How did they put you here?" He continued to bug. He was like a blister, just festering there.

"Benjamin Burnley of Breaking Benjamin, how? By leaving me to die, he knew, he knew what would happen if he left me... he didn't care... he just walked away..." Quinn said, her spirit dropping with every word. Every word of her own personal truth she fed herself every day. Walter continued jotting down the story of this little celebrity's life.

~Half Hour Later~

After punching one of the guard's in the face, & kicking another in the groin Quinn remained in solitaire confinement for her most violent behavior. Shouting erupted from the other side of the door that trapped Quinn from the day's light. Then, it opened as she sat in the corner of her room, her eyes looking at the person who stood before her.

"Quinn? It's me, Jacoby," he said softly, holding out his hand. Quinn launched herself at him, coiling around him like a snake as she buried her head in his neck, sobbing lightly. Jacoby hugged her back, he'd been on tour for two years, two years he knew he should've spent visiting Quinn. Though he knew Adam did, but from what Adam had said she wasn't as responsive as when he came to visit her.

"Jacoby, I missed you so much. Adam visits me but, it's not the same..." she murmured into his neck. "He does it to try & make-up for Ben fucking me up, you do it because you love me." Jacoby held her as she silently cried.

"No, Quinn, Adam loves you too. He's just not use to expressing love like us, give 'em a chance," Jacoby replied rubbing her back. Quinn wiped away her tears & looked into Jacoby's green-blue eyes. "How much longer before you're out?" He asked.

"Today's my last day here, even for the fight," Quinn answered ashamed. Jacoby nodded, holding her until he had to leave. After that day, Quinn did certain things that a lot of people would call emo, no one ever found out though...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Breaking Benjamin!

Quinn pulled herself out the memory, it still too painful when she tried going even further back. She glanced around, seeing two ducks strut past her. Quinn scratched her hand, then looked at it like a foreign object. Realizing the problem was her left hand, her ring finger bare, it felt wrong. She continued to look at the tan line where the band of gold usually rested, Quinn pulled her hand to her heart, sighing deeply. That man was hard headed, & an ass but she loved him none the less. She could head home, it wasn't her place to apologized one bit. Jacoby did have a crush on Quinn but he still remained true to Kelly. Quinn ran a hand through her hair.

"Quinn?" She looked up upon her name being said, it was Ben. Quinn did her best to hold his stare, failing when he kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry. Really, please just come home. It's been an hour since the fight, & I'm lost without you... please come back to me, please be my wife again?" Ben begged, holding the ring tightly in his fist.

Quinn sighed, looking at the man who ripped her heart out through her mouth, "Ben... no, I'll come back but not as you're wife." She replied unable to look at him. Ben let it sink in, it made him sick he'd technically lost his wife. 'But at least she'll come home,' he thought trying to see the bright side.

He took her hand, "Alright, as my friend?" Quinn thought over the title.

"No, not as you're friend. Just company," she said thoughtfully. Ben agreed & carried her home happily.


End file.
